madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Agency Against Hank Wimbleton
The Agency Against Hank Wimbleton (A.A.H.W.), is an organization of non-unique characters whose goal is to take out Hank J. Wimbleton. Later on, their role was expanded to take out any other opposition to their group, such as Jesus, Sanford, Deimos and 2BDamned. Although the name of the organization was not given at the time, it can be inferred that the Sheriff was the original leader of the A.A.H.W. from Madness Combat 2 to his death in Madness Combat 3. In Madness Combat 4, there did not appear to be a clear leader of the organization--the fact that this episode takes place in a club suggests that there might not have been any leader at all. Their most recent and powerful leader, the Auditor, took charge of the A.A.H.W. around the time of Madness Combat 5. Under his leadership, new ranks such as those of the Accelerated Training Program and the mag agent arose, along with slight upgrades to the l33t agents. Of course, it's possible that the Auditor was always in control of A.A.H.W. Two of the series's main characters, Jesus and Tricky had been associated with the A.A.H.W. Until the time of Madness Combat 6.5, Jesus was an ally of the A.A.H.W., frequently reviving its men who were killed by Hank. Since Madness Combat 7, Jesus was a main foe to the agency. In Madness: Project Nexus A.A.H.W. is working to take down the Nexus Project. Despite this, their units (And the L33T Crew) appear to stop Sanford and Deimos from accomplishing their objectives to shut down the project. Gameplay from Project Nexus 2 shows this has been remedied in the sequel, with A.A.H.W and Nexus units being differentiated. Units The Nexus Core has access to an array of soldiers, ranging from the disposable to the specialized. - Madness: Project Nexus 2 Kickstarter The organization contains five different units: Grunts Grunts are plain characters wearing grey shirts. These are usually newly signed-up agents whose fighting skills do not surpass riot - or panic fighting. Their presence in the series began to decrease since Madness Depredation as they were gradually replaced by agents. Agents 1337 agents, later known as l33t agents, are dressed in business suits and "Smith shades." They are one rank higher than soldiers. In their first appearances, they were often armed with Desert Eagles. However, since Madness Combat 7 they began using a larger variety of firearms and melee weapons. These anonymous characters are most likely meant to control improved hand-to-hand and firearm fighting skills; in Madness Combat 7, one was seen instructing two soldiers in push ups. However, they do not seem to be much more of a match to main characters such as Hank and Jesus than regular soldiers. A.T.P. engineers A.T.P. engineers wear yellow-visored masks and suits. A very notable difference between engineers and agents is their yellow-colored blood. A screen in Madness Combat 7.5 reveals that advanced engineers are superior to agents in intellect and leadership rather than combat skills. A.T.P. soldats A.T.P. soldats are members of the A.A.H.W. who are specialized in combat after being upgraded. However, most of them never fully passed production stage. They wear business suits and yellow eyepieces; some of them also wear a sash around their bodies. They are upgrades of l33t agents and are of the same rank as advanced engineers. Like the engineers, they shed yellow blood. They appear to be more aggressive in combat, and take longer to kill than agents and engineers. In the canon episodes they first appeared in Madness Combat 7.5, and had since ceased production since Sanford and Deimos destroyed the production facility, however they were seen in Madness Combat 11 as one of the A.A.H.W units summoned by Tricky. Mag agents Mag agents are A.A.H.W. units that are magnified about four times the size of a regular character, giving them very high damage resistance and stamina several times that of a regular character. They have long, claw-like fingernails and weapons that are scaled to fit their size. Only six of these agents have appeared so far in the series: One in Madness Combat 7: Consternation, who resembles a l33t agent with stakes in his head; two in Madness Combat 8: Inundation, who are the Auditor's bodyguards; one in Madness Combat 9: Aggregation who was supposedly a beta type; two in Madness Combat 10: Abrogation who wear red visors. A fifth type of Mag Agent also appears as the final boss of Madness: Project Nexus (Episode 1). A sixth type also appears as a mid-boss of Madness: Project Nexus (Episode 1.5). A seventh type with heavy armor appears in the non-canon Incident: 110A. Trivia * If the A.A.H.W. permanently terminate Hank, they would probably throw a pizza party, as told by Krinkels. * Krinkels does have plans to add more units to A.A.H.W., as the main line up only has 4. Category:Agency Against Hank Wimbleton Category:Antagonists Category:Characters